You Already Have My Everything
by MissKaoru83
Summary: Lucky. It's Lavi's Birthday! Story is a one-shot that takes place a few years after the Earl's defeat and is in celebration of the Usagi's birthday. Yaoi.


**AN:** So it's totally August 10th and a certain red head's birthday if my information is correct. If not, then oh well, it's a fun read and I really hope you all enjoy this short little one-shot that just makes me giggle to think about ^_^ Also, this story was written in a slight haste so it hasn't been edited yet; if anyone's up for that, feel free and message me about it.

**Warning:** For safety, this is going under an M rating. It is a Yaoi, male/male relationship focusing on the Lucky pairing from D. Gray-man with a couple other fluff couples thrown in for giggles. Language is mild but is in the story. None of the Yaoi is too hard core, just simple kissing and implications of other things; light fluff here and there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM, it belongs soley to Hoshino-sensei. I only use the goodness of her characters to create fandom for myself and others ^_^

Enjoy~

**You Already Have My Everything**

"Lavi," a soft voice whispered in his ear. He wrinkled his nose at the noise and turned back over in bed, hoping to flee from whatever was calling him from his peaceful sleep. The voice spoke again as fingers ran through the red head's vibrant tresses. He lazily shooed the hand away and pulled the bed sheet up over his head to cover himself from whatever nuisance had decided on pestering him this morning.

The owner of the voice leaned over the now covered body and pressed firmly on top of him, hot breath reaching his neck through the sheet. "If you don't get up soon, I'm going to ravage you until you wake up…or can't move," the voice's owner smirked. With a jerk, Lavi shot up in bed, his face as red as the hair on his head.

"Tyki!" he snapped. "I was having a good dream!" he pouted, crossing his arms in protest of being woken up that way.

The older man leaned forward and kissed him gently. "But today's a special day and I want you to enjoy it to the fullest."

Lavi flopped back on the bed, his face in the pillow. "I just want to stay in bed today," he sighed. "Besides, it's not that special of a day."

Tyki felt a sharp pain in his chest. His lover was blatantly saying that the day he was born wasn't special. The Portuguese man took it to heart because he had never been able to share in celebrations like birthdays before since he never had a lover to celebrate with. Tyki had been hoping to spoil his young lover today and give him whatever he wanted. Right now, though, he realized that Lavi had told him all that he wanted. The older man sighed and stood from the bed.

Lavi heard the door open and close. He sighed and closed his eye once more to try and reclaim the sleep he had been enjoying.

A few minutes later…or maybe it was half an hour…Lavi woke up to the sound of clinking glasses and utensils. He rolled over on the bed and adjusted his eye to the blinding white light that was pulsating through the window due to the daytime sun. Tyki was bent over by the bed, arranging what looked like plates on a tray, his casual white shirt clinging nicely to his body and his dark jeans hugging his hips and ass perfectly while his long hair kept itself out of the way in a low ponytail.

"Good, you're awake," he said as he sat down in the bed next to Lavi, pulling the tray to his lap.

"What's all that?" the red head asked, pulling his knees and the sheet over his lower half before wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Breakfast. It's not a lot because we didn't have much in the kitchen. I was hoping to take you out for breakfast but you wanted to stay in bed all day so that's what we're going to do."

Lavi tilted his head, resting it on his knees. He glanced at Tyki hoping to see some sign of what the man was thinking. Upon getting no response, he yawned, stretching his body. "Well, it can't be helped. What's on the menu then?"

"Here," Tyki said, offering a bite of the fluffy pancakes he had made for breakfast. He held the fork out for Lavi to eat and the red head reached for it. Tyki pulled the utensil back and shook his head. "Open up," he commanded. Lavi listened and opened his mouth so that Tyki could feed him.

"Ahn," he said as his mouth closed over the fork. Being spoiled and pampered was something Lavi had never experienced before until he met Tyki. It had taken him time to adjust until he finally got used to it, and, after the Earl's defeat, they were finally able to be together and be acknowledged as a couple without having to worry about the consequences; though, Lavi had lost something important to him in the process. Chewing the fluffy morsel in his mouth, he realized there were fresh blueberries baked in and his lips turned upward slightly and his face elated a bit. Tyki smirked and offered another bite to his lover.

After each man had a few bites, Lavi got thirsty and reached for the glass of milk on the tray. Tyki stopped him yet again. "No," he said firmly as he grabbed the glass instead. He put the rim to his lips and took a large gulp, placing the glass back down. Pushing the tray slightly aside, he leaned over to Lavi and pressed his lips against his young lover's to share the cool liquid. Lavi opened his mouth and accepted the milk from his lover. Each man swallowed a bit of the milk and pulled away from the indirect kiss. Tyki licked the small dribble of leftover milk from the corner of Lavi's lips before he began to feed him once more.

Once the meal was finished, Lavi licked his lips in satisfaction and smiled up boyishly at Tyki. The older man sat the tray on top of the side table and smiled back at his lover. He wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

"That was delicious; thank you," Lavi said as he snuggled up next to the man.

"It was my pleasure," he replied as he breathed in deeply.

Lavi rolled over on top of Tyki, straddling his lover as the bed sheet twisted around his waist, clinging to his hips. Tyki looked up at him while his hands massaged up and down Lavi's long, toned torso.

Lavi smirked and leaned forward, kissing Tyki deeply. His tongue latched on to the older man's, drawing Tyki into a lustful embrace. He obliged the younger man and they spent the next few moments lip locked until they released each other for air. The two smirked at one another as each man felt the other's hardening member.

Tyki licked his lips. "Sticky," he said about the syrup that still lingered on Lavi's mouth.

The red head said nothing but continued kissing the man beneath him gently on the lips, then his chin, down his neck and stopping only at the nape of his neck where the shirt Tyki had on was covering the rest of his body, all the while grinding his hips into the man beneath him.

"That's got to go," he whispered into Tyki's ear. The older man lifted his upper body from the bed, pushing Lavi back up as well. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it over the edge of the bed before latching on to Lavi's lips once more, his fingers fluttering up the middle of his back, then back down until his hands cupped Lavi's ass, squeezing tightly and pushing his own covered, hardened state up into Lavi. The red head moaned quietly and Tyki pulled away slightly, resting his head on Lavi's chest while his fingers continued kneading the red head's ass. Lavi kissed the top of Tyki's head and held him close.

"What's the matter, Tyki?" Lavi asked, pushing Tyki away slightly to see his face.

Brown eyes looked up into a lonely emerald iris. The Portuguese man fluttered his fingers through the loose red strands covering Lavi's face and hiding his eye patch. "Nothing's wrong, Lavi. I just want you to enjoy today and I want to know what I can do to make that happen."

Lavi smiled down at Tyki, placing the man's face between his free hands. "Being here, with me, is the best present you can give me; today and for eternity. But if you want to give me something, give me your heart and body; let me have everything of yours. I've given you everything of me, I even through away being a Bookman for you, Tyki. Now that you aren't a Noah anymore, I want just you, nothing more."

The dark haired man smiled happily. "You already have my everything," he replied, falling softly to the bed beneath him and pulling Lavi along with him as their lips met again for another passionate kiss.

-**BREAK**-

Tyki and Lavi stirred from their sleep to the sound of the phone ringing. Tyki's hand fumbled for the receiver sitting on the night table next to the bed.

"Hmm?" he grunted, still waking up.

"Oh…sorry…um were you sleeping?" a surprised voice replied.

"Walker? What is it? And yes, we were sleeping," the Portuguese man replied.

"Sorry for waking you, but it's seven thirty and Lavi's surprise party started half an hour ago and we were wondering where you both were. Um, I'm really sorry for interrupting!" Allen apologized, thinking that he had bothered the two while they were doing something intimate.

Tyki yawned. "It's fine. I'll wake him and we'll be there shortly. I apologize for not keeping an eye on the time."

"O-okay. I'll just have everyone wait patiently; well I'll try anyway. I don't know how long I can keep Kanda here without him getting…annoyed."

Still half asleep and not really thinking before he spoke, Tyki responded. "If he gets annoyed, just tie him up to a chair and do whatever you want to him until he either calms down or we get there."

"…"Allen didn't answer back but Tyki could tell there was either a rather red faced Brit on the other end, or Demon Allen had come back to life momentarily, contemplating the scenario.

"We'll be there shortly," Tyki finally finished saying, hanging up the receiver. He rolled over to his back, stretching his body out. Sitting up on his arm, he looked over at the sleeping red head. Prodding him awake carefully, he shook his arm. "Lavi."

"Mmmm?" he questioned still asleep.

"We need to get up and shower; we've some place to be."

The lone emerald eye slowly opened, blinking to adjust to the light in the room. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven thirty. I had reservations for dinner and it seems we may miss them if we don't hurry."

Lavi yawned and sat up, stretching one hand high over his head while the other stretched out to the side. "Guess so," he paused, "Who was that on the phone? I thought I heard you mention Allen's name."

"It was the restaurant calling to see if we were still coming for the evening and the owner's name is Mr. Walker."

"Oh, m'kay," he answered. By now, Tyki was standing next to the bed in all his naked glory and Lavi drank in the sight before a mischievous grin grew wide on his face. "Ne, Tyki."

The older man turned to be faced with two grown arms fully extended toward him. "Yes?" he inquired, wondering what, exactly, his childish lover was up to this time.

"Uppie," the red head smiled boyishly.

"Excuse me?"

The arms reached further. "Uppie!" his grin still wide on his face causing his eye to close.

"Lavi, do you want me to carry you?"

The smile widened and Tyki sighed. "You can be such a brat sometimes," he murmured with a grin as he leaned down and scooped the red head into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom so they could shower together.

**-BREAK-**

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!" a loud roar of voices sang out as the two entered the restaurant's party room. Lavi's eye widened with shock as he saw all of his comrades from the Order there that had lived through the fight with the Earl along with a few friends he had made during the past five years at the Order. Even a few of the 'saved' Noah were there to celebrate.

Road ran up to Tyki, hugging him tightly. "Uncle Tyki! What took you so long?" she said, a sadistic and all knowing smile on her face.

Tyki furrowed his brow at her. "Nothing that concerns you, Road. Now, go run along and enjoy yourself," he replied, pushing her away so that he and Lavi could walk together. She scampered over to the dessert bar and began piling food onto a plate before happily walking over to the table where her mother and father sat. Cheryl looked up and greeted Tyki with a nod. The Portuguese man bowed slightly in acknowledgement of his brother.

Lavi maneuvered the crowd and made his way to where Komui, Lenalee and Reever were sitting. Plopping down on an empty seat, he smiled at them all. Tyki took his time getting cake and other desserts from the bar that he knew Lavi liked before sitting down next to him.

"You two sure took your time getting here," Lenalee said, sipping her tea.

"What were you doing?" Komui prodded with an inquiring, perverted grin.

Reever smacked him upside the head to keep him from asking anything else. "That's none of your business, Komui."

Komui pouted and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "Reever-san is so mean to me!"

"I wouldn't be if you didn't try to pry into other people's business," the Australian man replied, wiping the forming tears from Komui's face. "Just let it be."

Komui stopped his little tantrum and sighed lovingly at the other man. Lenalee rolled her eyes and stood from the table.

"Ne, Lenalee! Where're you going?" Lavi asked with a mouthful of strawberry cake.

"To find Allen-kun and Kanda-kun. They've been gone since they left to call you two."

Tyki grasped her hand gently. "I'd let them be for now Miss Lenalee; they know where we are so I'm sure they'll find their way eventually."

She nodded and sat back down, finishing off her tea and cake.

Not long after everyone had gotten their fill of dessert and cake, Lavi opened his presents. Lenalee had given him a new black and orange bandana and matching scarf; Komui gave him a pair of airplane tickets to Japan and Reever had given him a pair of passes for a famous Onsen in the mountains of Japan that he could use while he was there. Other presents were this and that, nothing much: a watch, a new eye patch, a shirt, a belt, etc. When he was finished, he thanked everyone and people soon began to leave.

The after party was just beginning with his closest friends when Allen and Kanda walked through the door, looking rather flushed. Everyone stared at them.

"Che," Kanda said as he turned his head to the side. Allen smiled innocently and the two walked over to the birthday boy's table.

Allen placed his hands together and bowed apologetically. "Sorry we missed…everything. Something…came up." The blush on his face couldn't be hidden and he tried his best to not embarrass the long haired Japanese man next to him.

Kanda cut into Allen's apology, rolling his eyes and pushing the Brit aside as he shoved a box toward Lavi. The black box wasn't wrapped and the red head took it cautiously. "It won't fucking kill you, baka usagi."

Lavi took the small rectangular box and opened it, revealing a new pair of black, fingerless, leather gloves. "Wow! Thanks Yuu!" he exclaimed, taking the gloves out and sliding them over his hands. Kanda grit his teeth at being called his given name but fought the urge to kill the rabbit since it was his birthday and he had given him a great present for his own birthday back in June; the photo album of Allen was still hidden out of the grasp of one Allen Moyashi Walker. Plus, he didn't have Mugen anymore since it had been destroyed so he couldn't really threaten with it like he used to.

"Che, whatever," he growled out, crossing his arms and sitting down in a chair, sulking.

Lavi turned his attention to Allen who smiled mischievously at the red head. "My turn!" he exclaimed as he scurried off behind a large black curtain. Lavi's attention was drawn to the area, along with everyone else's, as the curtain drew and the lights dimmed; a spotlight lighting up the piano.

Allen smiled as he sat down at the piano, Tim finding a spot to land where the sheet music should have been. "This is my present to you," he said as Tim opened his mouth to reveal a melody that Allen began to play. The smooth, calming sound echoed through the room and all eyes were fixed on Allen. Lavi smiled when Allen started singing along with the notes he played and he closed his eyes, letting the music fill his mind.

Flashes of the past swirled through his head: memories of his youth, traveling with Bookman, coming to the Order, meeting Tyki, the numerous friends that had died in the holy war, the Earl being defeated, the Order disbanded and the lives of all those he held dear that still lived. He opened his eyes as the last few notes fell on his ears, small tears streamed down his face. Allen finished the piece and bowed to his audience. Lavi, wiping the tears from his face, walked up to the Brit and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Allen," he said with a smile.

"That was a song only for you, Lavi. It was a song for your heart; I hope it helped," the Brit smiled sadly at his friend, knowing how much it had hurt him to end things with Bookman.

A loud pop reverberated through the room, ending the tender moment and causing all the people in the room to jump where they stood, eyes focusing on the man in the wheelchair and glasses. Komui may have been recovering still from an experiment gone wrong, but he still knew how to annoy the hell out of everyone.

He looked at the ocean of faces, holding the champagne bottle in the air. "It's time for drinky drink!" he shouted, taking a swig from the bottle.

Reever face palmed and sighed. "I think someone's already had enough drinky drink," he said as he walked over and confiscated the bottle before wheeling the man out of the room; Komui's hands flailing in protest of having to leave.

Everyone laughed and waved goodnight to the former Chief and Assistant Chief as they left for the evening. Soon after, the round of drinks started and those that remained indulged in a bit of light drunkenness in celebration of Lavi's birthday.

**-BREAK-**

Around eleven thirty, Tyki opened the door to their apartment and helped the staggering red head in. Lavi wasn't that drunk, but drunk enough that he couldn't walk properly by himself. Helping him to the bed, Tyki began taking off what clothes he could. Lavi stirred and pulled the unsuspecting older man down onto the bed, laughing as he did.

"You're drunk," Tyki said merrily, slightly buzzed himself.

"Mhm," he smiled back.

Tyki pulled away and finished his task, taking his time to undress himself and put on actual pajama pants before returning to the bed. He knelt down beside Lavi, who had somehow managed to take over the entire bed yet still had his head dangling over the side. He chuckled at the sight.

"Lavi," Tyki prodded as he caressed the younger man's cheek.

"Hm?" he responded, opening his eye.

"I need to talk to you for a moment."

He sat up groggily and let Tyki move onto the bed beside him, quickly falling into the older man's lap and latching on to his waist as he buried his face into Tyki's stomach.

"Lavi, please," Tyki asked.

The red head looked up at him from where he had found a resting place on the Portuguese man's crotch. "I'm listening, Tyki. I may be drunk but I'm paying attention," he pouted in protest.

Tyki smiled, stroking Lavi's red locks. "I still haven't given you my present and it's nearly midnight."

At those words, every part of Lavi focused on Tyki. "Okay…" he said hesitantly, wondering what kind of present his lover had bought him even though Lavi said he didn't want a present from him.

"Close your eye," Tyki directed. Lavi did as he was asked.

Being as gentle as he could, Tyki lifted Lavi's left hand and slid a titanium ring embedded with peridot onto his ring finger. Lavi felt the movement and his eye shot open as he stared at the ring now around his finger.

"Wha-wha-what?" he asked, confused.

Tyki interlaced his fingers with Lavi's, kissing the top of his lover's hand before meeting his emerald eye. "This is my gift to you, Lavi; though I'm afraid it's a gift that benefits me more than you…if you agree to accept it."

Lavi's confused expression glanced to the ring then back to Tyki. "Is this what I think it is? Are you asking me what I think you asking me?"

Tyki nodded. "I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lavi. I hope that you will accept this ring and become mine alone."

Lavi flushed at the proposal and averted his eye back to the ring, thinking it over. Tyki waited for the reply because he knew Lavi had to process anything before making a decision, especially something of this caliber.

A few minutes passed and Lavi faced Tyki once again. "You really want me to marry you?"

Tyki nodded.

Lavi smiled, freeing his hand from Tyki's and pulling the older man's lips down to his own.

"Can I take that as a yes?" the Portuguese man asked.

"No," he said before consuming Tyki's lips again in a heart-stopping kiss that knocked the wind out of each of them. "You can take _that_ as a yes," he smirked as he pushed Tyki back onto the bed for a night of celebration.

**FIN**.

AN: Yay! Happy Birthday Lavi! I wanted to write a cute little something for my favorite Usagi so I did! Hope you enjoyed the story! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review after reading so I can get feedback to improve my writing skills. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
